Leal
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Había una nueva aplicación que tenía a la escuela vueltos loco. "¿Cuánto sabes de Chat Noir?" Alya tenía el primer lugar con 80% pero... quizás alguien consiga ese 100% que Adrien espera ver. Ahora con Bonus!
1. Leal

_._

_Esto fue muy chistoso, porque he estado todo el día con mi nuevo proyecto "C'est la vie" Muy emocionada terminando el primer capitulo..._

_Llega la hora de la cena, llega mi marido y me pregunta "¿Qué has hecho hoy?" _

_Y yo toda emocionada "Sí, pude empezar a escribir esa historia que tenía en mi cabeza" _

_Y él ¿Para qué fandom? Y yo "Para Miraculous" _

_Me mira y me dice: "Definitivamente, te perdimos"_

_xD Él aun espera que le diga "Hoy hice un nuevo fic de Pokémon o de Sakura" Qué siga esperando xD_

_En fin, así que cuando él me dijo eso y mientras juntabamos la mesa de la cena se me prendió el foco y deje todo para venir a escribir esto xD _

_Es raro, pero me divirtió escribirlo... _

_No pienso, solo lo escribo._

* * *

**Leal**

Palabras: 986

* * *

Cuando Adrien llegó esa mañana al colegio supo que algo había pasado. Todos los estudiantes parecían sonreír a la pantalla, otros protestar y algunos veían abatidos lo que parecían ser los resultados.

Al llegar a su salón no había gran diferencia, todos estaban metidos en sus celulares, bueno solo dos personas no parecían prestar atención al juego. Chloé que estaba reacia a responder ese test y Marinette que estaba con las manos en las orejas y con los ojos apretados.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, Nino lo saludó con un choque de puños y luego le mostró la aplicación del momento— _¿Cuántos sabes de Chat Noir? _

—Si —exclamó emocionada Alya—, al parecer alguien escuchó que Chat Noir se quejaba que la gente virotea más a Ladybug, y para demostrarle que él también es importante para París hizo esta aplicación.

—Wow —exclamó, observando que su amigo había saco 50%, muy mal ahí. Miró a su amiga de la infancia comprendiendo porque se rehusaba a usar la aplicación, pero le intrigaba Marinette. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—¿Marinette? —la llamó y la chica abrió uno de sus ojos celestes para mirarlo.

—Oh, Adrien, buenos días —saludó, bajando ambas manos de sus orejas—. ¿Tú también le entraras?

—No —dijo, negando. Y pensó algo rápido para salir del paso—, me apareció esta mañana en recomendados y lo probé, saqué un vergonzoso 10%, así que mejor hago de cuenta que nunca lo intenté —dijo, Marinette no pudo evitar reír por aquello— ¿Y tú, Alya cuándo sacaste?

—¡Taran! —dijo mostrando su teléfono, se podía leer un claro 80%— Soy el puntaje más alto —Adrien sonrió, no esperaba nada menos de la creadora del Ladyblog.

—¿Y tú Marinette?

—Ella no lo quiere hacer —protestó Alya, cruzándose de brazos—. No sé por qué se queja tanto —Marinette giró los ojos agotada, Tikki había sido la causante de eso, le había dicho que por nada en el mundo lo respondiera, pues podría preguntar algo que expusiera su verdadera identidad. Así que ahí había estado al límite de la tentación de saber si realmente sabía o no todo sobre su gatito. Suspiró agotada y se apretó la cabeza.

—No lo haré —se quejó, pero la voz de Adrien, hizo que lo mirara perpleja, tanto que tuvo que pestañear más de cinco veces consecutivas para saber que no estaba soñando— ¿Cómo dijiste?

—¿Y sí yo te lo pido? —¡Paren todo! ¿Adrien estaba haciéndole ojitos de gato, a ella? ¿Adrien Agreste estaba tratando de seducirla para que haga algo que ella quería, pero no debía? ¡Qué se cree ese condenado modelo que ella…!

—¡Lo haré! —dijo sacando su teléfono celular—. «Lo siento Tikki»

Ingresó su nombre y esperó que la voz le indicara las preguntas.

«1. ¿Qué forma tiene su Miraculous?»

—Anillo—dijo la chica, pasando rápidamente a la segunda pregunta.

«2. Su cabello es…»

—Rubio —giró los ojos con fastidio. ¿Esas preguntas eran de verdad?

«3. Sus ojos son»

—Verdes —respondió con una sonrisa que despertó curiosidad en sus compañeros.

«4. Técnica especial»

—¡Cataclismo! —ante la respuesta emocionada, varios de sus compañeros se voltearon a verla. ¿Al final consiguieron que Marinette lo jugara?

«5. Arma»

—¡Vara!

«6. ¿Qué Akuma tomó su forma?»

—¡Copigato!

«7. ¿Cuál crees que es su baile favorito?»

—¡Break Dance! —ante la respuesta correcta, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, esa pregunta era la que Alya había fallado, pero Adrien la miraba impresionado. ¡Realmente ella era una fan!

«8. Chat Noir tiene tendencia a actuar…»

—¡Como gato! —respondió. ¡Si los cálculos no le fallaban a los chicos, tenía los mismos puntos que Alya, si conseguía la siguiente pregunta, estaría en el top.

«9. ¿Qué flor suele entregarle a Ladybug?»

Esa pregunta la descolocó, volviéndola a la realidad. ¿alguien había captado eso? ¿Habían visto como ella rechazaba sus rosas?

«9. ¿Qué flor suele entregarle a Ladybug?»

La pregunta volvió a repetirse, por lo que sacudió su cabeza.

—Una rosa roja —respondió, ya no entusiasmada con el juego. Ahora entendía porque Tikki no quería que lo hiciera.

«¿Es usted Ladybug?»

Aquella pregunta la puso nerviosa.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió intranquila.

«10. Si usted fuera Ladybug, ¿Qué palabra usaría para definir a Chat Noir»

Aunque estaba rodeada de sus compañeros, Marinette que seguía ignorando las miradas de todos, se apoyó contra el respaldo de brazos cruzados.

Si fuera Ladybug diría que es un coqueto, pero… ella en estos momentos era Marinette y si había aprendido algo de las veces que se lo había cruzado era que… Chat Noir sin dudas era…

—¡Leal! —ante aquella respuesta, el programa empezó a cargar, hasta que vitoreó un 100%

_«Felicitaciones eres nuestro primer lugar y la fan número uno de Chat Noir.»_

Ante las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, Marinette recién cayó en cuenta que era rodeada por todos.

—¡Te la tenías guardada! —exclamó Alya dando un codazo—. ¿Eres fan de Chat Noir? ¿Lo conoces?

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué no? Qué no lo conocía, que solo fue coincidencia, azar o suerte. Miró hacia delante, Adrien la miraba de una forma que no podía comprender. Solo sonrió, y él le regresó la sonrisa para sentarse en su puesto.

—Conocer, lo conozco —reconoció—. Me ha salvado muchas veces de ataques Akumas —respondió, con la cabeza en la nuca—. Así que, quizás pueda decir que Chat Noir es mi héroe —tras decir eso, se arrepintió apretando los ojos, pero recordó que Chat Noir no estaba cerca de ella en ese momento por lo que rio.

El tema quedó zanjado cuando la profesora Mendeleiev ingreso a la sala, pidiéndole que todos guardaran sus móviles.

La de coletas olvidó ese tema por completo, pero el rubio frente a ella estaba muy contento, se le notaba en su brillante sonrisa, que Marinette lo tuviera en tan alta estima después de haberla rechazado, lo hacía sentir feliz.

Quizás en algún momento podría dejar caerse en la panadería a saludar a su fan número uno.


	2. Bonus: Celos

.

No sé, hoy ando con ganas de escribir tonteras xD Así que, le saqué una escena extra a este fic :D

* * *

Palabras: 486

* * *

**Bonus**

**-Celos- **

* * *

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó la de traje moteado.

—Bien hecho, My lady —dijo el chico, extendiendo el puño frente a ella.

—Bien hecho, Chat —respondió, chocando el puño con el de su compañero. Ya con el akuma derrotado, la chica observó con detenimiento al rubio que parecía más feliz de lo normal. ¿Es que acaso ya encontró otra mujer a la que ir a atormentar? Ojalá que no, ella era muy pero muy celosa de su… amigo. Si, amigo… Espera, ¿dónde había escuchado eso? Sacudió la cabeza y finalmente le preguntó— ¿Por qué tan feliz?

—Hicieron una aplicación llamada «_¿Cuántos sabes de Chat Noir?_»

—Ah —exclamó, y cuando estuvo a punto de jactarse de ser el primer lugar, decidió mejor quedarse callada— ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

—Que una amiga sacó el primer lugar —dijo emocionado—. Y me describió como alguien leal, ¿no es fantástico?

Esperen, ¿cómo supo él eso? ¿Acaso está espiándola? ¡Él no podía saber quién era ella!

—Bueno, sí, Leal —comentó la chica cruzándose de brazos—. Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Lo has hecho? —preguntó ilusionado

—Recién me entero de ella —mintió explotando la nube de ensueño del superhéroe.

—¿Lo intentarás?

—¿Y para qué? —preguntó, afirmando el cruce de brazos—. Ya tienes a una fan número uno.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Para nada —respondió.

—Bueno, entonces si no estás celosa, me iré a visitar a mi fan número uno en la panadería número uno de París…

—¡Espera, ¿qué?! —exclamó, tomándolo de la cola—. No puedes…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —movió con rapidez su cabeza, cuando el sonido de sus aretes la alertó—, su padre… eso su padre —Chat Noir la miró, confundido—. Recuerda la última vez, ¿Quieres que te vuelva a dar unos buenos golpes por molestar a su hija?

—No te preocupes por mí, bichito —sonrió, acercándose a su celosa compañera y la olfateó—. Cuida tus celos, hasta aquí los huelo, que siempre puedo entrar a la habitación de Marinette por su balcón.

—¡Uy! —protestó la de coletas, tomando su yo-yo con molestia para lanzarlo y volver a su casa.

Chat Noir la vio alejarse divertido. Molestar a su lady de esta forma estaba convirtiéndose en su segundo deporte favorito, el primero era llamar Amiga a Marinette, pero eso no debía porque saberlo.

Dio un salto y perdió la transformación para dejar salir a Plagg ofreciéndole un queso.

—¿Realmente iremos a la casa de tu amiga?

—No —negó, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, le dije a mi padre que iría a preguntarle algo a mi profesor de chino suplente —le guiño el ojo derecho—, así voy a ir a para agradecerle la aplicación, se nota que el notebook que le regalé le está siendo muy útil.

Plagg suspiró, antes de terminarse de comer el Camembert de sus manos.

Que Adrien y el maestro Fu estuvieran siendo tan amigos no le gustaba para nada.


End file.
